Stops gauges are typically devices where one or more stops are moveably mounted on a beam or track that is also to serve as a back fence for guiding a work piece along a linear path leading to the working member of a tool. The stop and track assembly is connected in alignment to the existing back fence of a cutting tool, where such an existing fence is present. The purpose of the apparatus is to allow the operator to cut work pieces into pieces of the same length productively. Generally the stops have one or more mechanical joints that need to be manipulated each time a different measurement is required. Mechanical joints are more expensive to produce, a course for play and inaccuracy and points to be jammed by chips. Larger stop systems make the entire assembly bulkier and less versatile on a variety of machines.
Examples of previously known stop gauges include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 615,991, 751,121, 957,779, 1,504,248, 4,972,749 and 7,464,737. While these stop gauges feature automatically deploying stops that are biased into positions projecting from the fence to form a stop against which the end of the workpiece can abut, they each employ either pivotal hinge-like joints or spring loaded configurations to achieve this self-deploying functionality of each stop.
Applicant has developed a unique stop gauge that achieves automatic gravity-induced stop deployment without the need for springs or pivotal joints at the stops.